Pains of Life
by Djevik K'Shar
Summary: Starts out with the Gundam boys doing what they do best...But what happens when the war stops? Winner Corporations has entered negotiations with Relena.The Final goal peace!But wheres Duo?(Swearing)
1. Alone

A/N: I don't own anything in this story to do with Gundam Wing and or any songs by famous artists..I do however own Freewheel Faith…mine! nods and there might be a few songs that I put in that I wrote myself..thank you for you time. the end. Chapter 1 

The stars were sparkling in the dark sky by the time the teenage boy arrived at the apartment building on the edge of town. Six hours had past since he had last seen his home, well home for the time being. His latest mission had been successful: infiltrate a company owned by Oz and destroy all evidence of the Gundams, only problem was the company had high tech security and was on the other side of the country. The night had been long and boring and Duo couldn't wait to just sit.

The jingle of keys alerted the apartment that Duo had returned long before the door creaked as it was opened.

"Hello Duo" nodded Quatre as he walked in from the kitchen holding a cup of tea. He smiled gently then moved to the couch and sat beside the silent brunette, snuggling up to his side.

"We're sitting down to watch a movie" stated Trowa quietly "Join us?" Duo smiled but shook his head slightly in negative.

"Nah thanks guys" He said with a small smile "I'm heading upstairs…enjoy your movie!" he bounded up the stairs quietly as the two boys settled down for quality time.

"Aw man too cute," stated Duo, with a grin, as he reached the top of the small flight of stairs. He walked down the narrow hall to the second door on the left and entered. "Heero! Hunny I'm hooome!"

"Hn" came the response from the dark room. The bluish light of a computer screen lit the far corner of the room and illuminated the stoic face of Duo's brunette roommate.

"Man its dark in here…."Duo muttered as he reached over to the wall and flicked the light switch up "Don't ya know its bad for your eyes to read in the dark Hee-man!"

"Hn…what do you want Duo?" asked Heero as his fingers sped over the keyboard

"I sleep here too you know…so neh." Duo stuck out his tongue and walked over to the right side of the room and flopped onto his bed. "Man what a drive," yawned Duo, as he lay down, crossing his arms behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. The furious tapping of keys was his only response and he sighed quietly.

'I don't know why I bother….'

Quiet filled the room and he shot his head up to look over to Heero's desk curiously, his eyes widened a little at the sight. Heero was sitting quietly, his chair facing Duo, and simply watching him.

"Hee-chan?" Duo raised his eyebrow and waited for the inevitable (why don't you go away Duo…Hn speech) but to his great surprise it didn't come.

"I.."

"Hn" Heero cut in and turned his chair quietly back to the computer to read his mission report "Why don't you go talk to Quatre or Trowa Duo.."

'Oh…there it is'

"….I…. they're busy spending lovey time together Hee-chan I cant" he said glumly as he crossed his legs and looked down at his mattress "besides.."

"There's always Wufei" and with that Heero went silent and blank again, totally absorbed in his laptop. Duo never stood a chance. He sighed, uncrossed his legs and stood slowly before looking at Heero one last time before trudging to the door and leaving quietly. Heero turned his head slightly to watch as the door closed and blinked…Duo had never left without the last comment.

At least he's gone…

'I know when I'm not wanted'

Duo trudged down the stairs quietly and paused at the bottom staring thoughtfully at the couple on the couch. So peaceful and loving. Quatre and Trowa made the perfect couple, they never fought, always understood the other and both loved each other very much..it was so obvious.

'Why can't I have that?'

He shook his head slowly and walked through the living room quietly and into the kitchen. Wufei was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea quietly while reading one of his many books. Without glancing up he took a sip of his drink and flipped the page silently. Again Duo sighed and moved to the fridge, there was no way he was gonna bother Wufei…no one got between Wu-man and his books. He shook his head and opened the fridge grabbed a can of coke and silently left the kitchen to the living room.

Wufei glanced up thoughtfully as Duo disappeared. From the first moment Duo had entered he had expected the usual Chipper hello, but today was different. He shook his head glanced the way Duo had left then returned to his book, there was no use butting in where he didn't belong.

Duo walked into the living room and turned right heading out towards the balcony, carefully avoiding looking at the happy couple on the couch. For the millionth time he sighed and leaned forward on the railing with crossed arms.

"Just me and my drink….." he chuckled bitterly and opened the can watching as it fizzed before taking a sip.

'Was this how it always was?'

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey Solo..."

"Yeah?"

"What're we gonna do when we grow up?"

"Get a job I suppose…get some money and get off this colony..."

"Oh…. that all?"

"Course it aint. We'll get jobs fall in love start a family…all that stuff grown up people do"

"But I have a family Solo…you and Father Maxwell and the Nun and I don't want love...girls are yucky"

"We wont always be around forever Duo...you should know that"

"You're all I need"

"You'll need more than that Duo"

"No I wont…as long as I have you I'll be happy"

"You wont always have us Duo…. you'll see when you grow up!"

"Solo!"

"Come on kid!"

-----------------------------------------------

The heat from the fire scorched his skin as Duo watched horrified as the only home he ever knew burned to the ground. His only family dead and gone forever, he was alone…

'Was this punishment…. what did I ever do?"

Sobs wracked his body as the young boy cried for the only people he had ever loved…who had ever loved him. The orphan boy cried and yelled but nothing would change the fact that once again he was left behind…forever alone

----------------------------------------------------------

Silent tears ran down his face as Duo stared unseeing into the night sky. He hadn't done anything but steal as a child and that certainly wasn't worth losing a family over…but maybe he was being punished for what God knew he would become…Shinigami the god of death. Duo shook his head and wiped his eyes before taking a small sip of his coke.

"I'm just being stupid…crying wont bring Solo back…" he muttered around his coke can. With one last heavy sigh Duo turned and entered the quiet apartment once more. The TV was silent, the screen dark and the lights turned down low.

'The movie must be over…was I out there that long?'

Duo shrugged to himself and glanced towards the kitchen where the light was shining through brightly. Wufei must've been awake still or maybe it was Qat or Trowa. Duo turned and headed for the stairs, he walked up silently and entered his bedroom. A small reading lamp was on over on the left side of the room, lighting up the entire room with a faint yellow glow. He stopped in the doorway for a moment and looked towards the brunette in the left bed. Heero was reading, apparently ignoring Duo once more as he usually did. Duo moved slowly over to his small dresser at the end of his bed and changed into his pjs, as soon as he settled down in bed all light in the room went out leaving the two boys in total darkness.

"Heero?" asked Duo startled. There was no reply from the other boy and Duo continued to stare dumbfounded.

'Why did he turn out the light?'

Duo shook his head and tried to look across the dark room to where Heero lay but the shadows obscured everything. Still slightly shocked Duo lay back down and stared up towards the ceiling. Heero had always read late into the night and he certainly never bothered to turn out the light when Duo went to sleep. Had he been waiting? That was impossible Heero never waited for Duo to return to the room, he had never given Duo any courtesy

'He never cares…'

With that the darkness closed in around him and his eyes began to close slowly. Thoughts of Heero drifted through his head before Duo finally was over taken and fell into an unpleasant sleep.


	2. Wont say Goodbye

**Chapter 2**

**-----Two weeks later-------**

"Aww man if I never see another Ozie in my life I'll die happy!"

"Duo!" exclaimed Quatre fondly "you know that wont happen...at least not for a long while anyway" The blonde angel hung his head slightly. A bronze hand was placed over his right shoulder comfortingly and he leaned into the touch.

"It will happen Quatre," whispered Trowa in his ear. Quatre sighed and nodded slowly before turning his body to the right and nuzzling his nose against Trowa's throat. The brunette looked down fondly and wrapped his arms around the blonde Arabians waist, hugging him to his body gently. Duo smiled at the sight and glanced over to the other two pilots, who were currently looking off somewhere else. Duo grinned and looked around the square giving the two lovebirds some privacy. It was packed with people this morning, going every direction and all ranging in a variety of colors and smells. Today was one of the only days the pilots had had together lately. Missions had been many and closely spaced and there was always 1 or 2 or the boys gone for a series of days. But today was Saturday, and today was the day Quatre had gathered them all up, pushed them out the door and to the market. Quality time he had called it, Duo grinned and glanced over to the blonde to see the couple kiss gently before parting.

"So Qat...." Duo began with a grin "where to first?"

"Well I'd like to go check out the trinkets if you all don't mind" He said with an innocent smile as he glanced up to the left at Trowa. The silent brunette nodded smiling gently at his blonde counterpart and Qautre's face broke out into a large smile. The rest of the pilots nodded in consent as well.

"Wonderful" he said as he took Trowa's hand with his left "Its just this way" he pointed with his right down some wide street that looked like all the others and started off with Trowa. Duo shrugged, glanced at Wufei and Heero and followed after the two.

---------------------------------------------

"Wow" said Duo with his jaw opened slightly "Its all soo shiny!" Wufei rolled his eyes and moved over to the left side of the street to begin examining the numerous booths. Quatre and Trowa were a little ways up, currently looking at some bobbles and Heero....

"Heero??" Duo looked around startled only to find the last pilot at a booth to his right examining the merchandise. He walked over quietly to see Heero looking at a table full of pretty necklaces.

"Oh that ones nice Heero" he said as he stopped by the chocolate haired pilots left shoulder. He pointed to a small long silver chain bearing a little silver cross with a light purple tear shaped gem at its center.

"Hn" Duo sighed and moved away from Heero's shoulder. He knew what the sound meant and he wasn't about to get killed just for standing too close.

"Oh look at that He-Chan" Duo exclaimed as he pointed to a small pink rose pendant resting on a woman's necklace with pink beads around the chain. Heero glanced over to the necklace and Hn'd

"It'd be perfect for the pink princess don't you think Heero?" The man in question looked at Duo with his usual glare then much to Duo's shock nodded slightly and looked at the necklace again.

"Oh Duo!" hollered Quatre from a few stalls down "Come look at this!" Duo grinned and waved to Quatre slightly. He paused looked over to Heero and shrugged slightly.

"See ya later Heero," he said as he took off down the street waving at the stoic pilot behind him. Heero stood in front of the booth quietly, he glanced towards Duo and Quatre for a silent moment then turned to the shopkeeper and made a purchase.

----------------------------------------------

"It was not unpleasant," stated Wufei solemnly. He oofed as the cushion hit him in the face.

"Injustice!" he cried and glared at Duo who grinned and stuck out his tongue at the upset Chinese man.

"Just admit you liked it Wu-man", said Duo grinning "Nothing wrong with liking going to the market with your pals"

"You did enjoy it didn't you Wufei?" asked Quatre quietly from his spot on the couch in between Trowa and Duo. "I didn't want to ruin anyone's day," he muttered sullenly

"It was not unpleasant Quatre", restated Wufei. He was rewarded with two violet and green glares and he shook his head slightly before sighing quietly. "Very well... it was enjoyable Quatre" he said softly "And my day was most definitely not ruined." Quatre's light blue eyes lit up in a smile as he looked at Wufei.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it!" Quatre said happily as he leaned into Trowa's shoulder. Duo nodded and grinned at Wufei before he heard the noise, footsteps on the stairs, ever so faint. The other boys were talking about the day and Duo looked up to the stairwell and froze. Cold Prussian blue eyes were staring back at him. The dark chocolate haired man at the stairs Death glared at Duo as he sat staring. Those blue eyes would be the death of him one day, he wouldn't be able to stand them anymore and he'd throw himself off...

"What??" he asked startled by the jab in the ribs and quickly turned his gaze to stare at Quatre.

"Did you buy anything Duo?" the blonde asked again gently. Duo blinked for a moment before he understood

"Uhh...I...well I bought some food..."He said with a grin and a shrug before quickly glancing over to Heero before looking back at Quatre "And a rather nice knife" he nodded a little at the blonde who smiled in return before returning his attention to the brunette next to him.

'I am an idiot'

Duo glanced over to the stairwell again quickly only to see an empty pair of stairs, Heero was gone. A noise in the kitchen alerted him of the stoic pilots current position and he sighed to himself quietly. Why did he always have to act like a baka?

-----------------------------------------

--------**Months later**------- 

The days passed quickly and soon the missions decreased, for the time being. The rumor of peace was circulating through the colonies, but nothing could be clarified though. One thing was certain, to the Gundam pilots at least, Oz was going into hiding, Winner Corporations was going into negotiations with Relena Peacecraft and the Gundam boys felt lost.

"How long has it been Quatre...since Oz started breaking apart?", asked Duo one evening at the dinner table. Quatre set down his fork and sighed gently

"Three months four days Duo", said the blonde after a moment. Quatre smiled slightly and picked up his fork again and resumed eating. Duo sighed and looked around the table. Quatre was the only one who really had something to do if the war really ended; he would run Winner Corporations with some of his sisters and work with the blonde menace to maintain peace. Well maybe Trowa had something to, he would go anywhere with Quatre...he'd probably become a bodyguard. Duo looked between Wufei and Heero silently, what would they do after the war...who did they have to go with. No one...just like Duo. Duo glowered and stood up suddenly, leaving his dinner unfinished on the table he stormed out of the kitchen.

The four other boys looked towards the door Duo had just exited.

"What...what happened?" asked Quatre worriedly "Did I say something wrong?" Trowa's hand on his shoulder settled him and he looked into the green eyes of his partner. The silent brunette shook his head slightly and glanced to the door frowning.

"Don't worry little one," he said quietly "Duo has finally learned that even Shinigami dies..." Quatre's eyes widened for a moment as he stared at the door.

"Oh poor Duo..."

"Hn" Heero set down his fork and glared after the way Duo had left. He stood shaking his head and walked to the door himself. "I have a mission report to write..." and with that the stoic pilot also disappeared leaving a worried Quatre, a comforting Trowa and an eating Wufei.

-------------------------------------------

"I wont be alone again...." Duo stormed out of the house buzzing with anger, everything that ever worked for him was taken away. His home his family...Solo and now the only friends he had ever made in his life. His new family. He glared down at the sidewalk as he moved down the street not paying any attention to which direction he was heading, he just knew he had to get out. His walking finally slowed and he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk staring down at the ground.

'I wont say goodbye again...'


	3. Gone

Chapter 3 

Heero stood at the bottom of the stairs staring thoughtfully at the front door. He was sure Duo had left the apartment, why would he stay? If he knew Duo like he thought he did then Duo would need his space and some fresh air.

Gone then… the stoic pilot nodded to himself and resumed his journey up the stairs and into the room he shared with Duo. He walked over to the small desk that held his computer and opened the bottom draw on the left. In the bottom was a long, thin, black box. Heero frowned to himself and glared down at the box within the draw. What had possessed him to buy such a useless thing? He shook his head and slammed the drawer back into place before sitting down on the wooden chair and began working on his latest mission report.

----------------------------------------

The door creaked open and Duo peeked his head in to find the room empty. Breathing a sigh of relief he entered the house fully and shut the door as quietly as possible. It was late well past midnight and the other guys would probably be in bed, if not sleeping. The braided pilot tiptoed over to the stairs then paused at the bottom and turned to look thoughtfully at the kitchen. The only light source in the bottom of the apartment was a little table light in the living room, probably left on for Duo by Quatre.

'No ones awake…' Duo turned and headed back to the kitchen quietly. He moved over to the fridge and grabbed the pickle jar. He grabbed a fork from the drawer to the right of the fridge and hopped up onto the counter, his legs hanging near the ground swinging slightly. Duo grinned and opened the pickle jar and stabbed a pickle with his fork. He munched on the pickle thoughtfully, his mind full of what had happened that night, what had happened in the last half a year. He sighed and stabbed another pickle, popping it into his mouth and chewing. Click Duo startled at the noise and sudden light and turned his head quickly to look at the door. There standing in the doorway was Heero and he was mad. Duo swallowed the remaining pickle and grinned sheepishly at the man in the door.

"Heya Hee-chan…. fancy meeting you here"

"Baka!" growled Heero. The chocolate haired boy moved his hand behind his back and suddenly Duo realized what had happened...Heero had thought he was breaking in….

"You coulda shot me man!" said Duo startled. He slid down off the counter and set the pickle jar and his fork down before turning fully to Heero.

"I could be dead right now" The braided pilot shook his head and glared at Heero "What's your problem!"

"You could have woken the dead Duo with the noise you were making" Heero Death glared at the violet boy. "And what do you think you're doing coming in at one in the morning!"

"I didn't have the time…"said Duo quietly as he looked towards the ground solemnly.

"Baka…. Quatre and Trowa have a mission tomorrow and you come waltzing in like you own the place…. learn some fucking manners Duo!"

"ME?…You bastard...you're the one that should learn the manners. YOU treat everyone like SHIT HEERO!" Duo glared at the stoic boy his hands in fists shaking with rage

"The nerve of you telling someone else to learn some manners…all you ever do is glare and give orders…. the perfect soldier can't show any fucking emotion. You're really something Yuy strutting around like you own the place and being Mr. grumpy ass all day and night" Duo shook his head and moved towards Heero to exit the kitchen. He was disgusted with his roommate and suddenly felt the need to get out of the cramped kitchen. A strong hold on his forearm stopped him right outside the kitchen door.

"Let go you bastard!" Duo shouted and tried to rip his arm free from Heero's grasp.

"Listen here baka..."

"No you LISTEN…. I've had enough! I've only ever been nice to you…..helping you out being friendly and I never get anything in return. None of us do! You don't own us Yuy and you certainly can't treat us like trash. So get off your damn high fucking horse and show some kindness!"

"What like you….you and your fake smile and your false feelings"

"At least I have feelings you bastard…..NOW LET GO!" Suddenly the living room burst with light and the two shocked brunettes looked towards the stairs.

"What in the hell do you think you two are doing!" asked Wufei from the bottom of the stairs. Behind him, stood a glaring Trowa and a shocked looking Quatre.

"Lovers quarrel…"

"Don't make a joke of this Duo" said Trowa sternly. Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his fellow pilots. It was far too early to be hearing shouting and he was not impressed.

"Gomen Trow….Qat Wufei…I'm really sorry" Duo hung his head in shame and stared at the carpet of the living room sorrowfully. Heero glared at the boys at the stairs then slowly released Duo's arm from its captivity.

"Hn..."

"Don't you Hn at this Heero…you're just as much to blame as I am" said Duo angrily as he glared at the Zero One pilot. Heero shot a glare at Duo then began to move towards the stairs, while Duo remained stationary outside the kitchen.

"People do need to get up early in the morning Yuy, tonight was no night for an argument" stated Wufei and Heero approached. The stoic pilot glared until the three boys moved out of his way then marched upstairs and into his shared room.

"I'm really sorry guys" said Duo again, refusing to look at the last remaining three pilots. He scuffed his foot against the carpet slowly and shook his head. "It's all so screwed up…" The braided pilot sighed and trudged over to the couch, flopped down and put his head in his hands. Quatre frowned and moved over to Duo quietly.

"It's alright Duo" stated Quatre softly "We were just worried by the yelling is all…I'm sorry you and Heero fought Duo. Is the anything I can do?" A soft hand on his shoulder caused Duo to look up into understanding, soft blue eyes.

"Nah…thanks though Qat" said Duo with a shake of his head "You head on up to bed...you've got a mission early remember". Quatre nodded gently and squeezed Duo's shoulder softly.

"My door is always open Duo." With that, the blonde pilot turned and headed back to the stairs. Upon reaching his roommate Trowa slung his arm around Quatre's shoulders and herded him upstairs. Duo hung his head again as silent tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

"Be steadfast Maxwell.." Duo's head shot up to see the back of Wufei as he moved up the stairs quietly. Duo sniffled and smiled a little to himself.

'Those guys are good…..'

----------------------------------------------

-----------Two weeks later Duo's birthday---------- 

"It has quieted down Trowa, and you can't blame them. Heero always fights and Duo well, Duo is having a tough time right now" said Quatre as he walked down the street next to his brunette partner. Their hands were joined together and Quatre was leaning slightly up against Trowa's left side.

"I don't think he has anything to do after the war….nowhere to go either….I know its exciting that finally all this is coming to an end but I think Duo is losing a part of himself because of that. I hate that he isn't as happy as he once was but I can't help but want peace"

"Duo understands this is for the best Quatre….he'll make it through. You don't have to worry about Duo he'll survive…we all will" stated Trowa quietly after the blonde had gone silent. He looked down at the little blonde angel next to him and smiled lightly. He was so lucky…he knew that from the beginning. To have such a perfect match, to just be with Quatre…to have something other then the god-awful war. He was blessed and he knew it, he just hoped that maybe Duo would find something similar….something to turn to and be comforted by. The braided pilot certainly needed comfort.

"…..do you think he will?" Trowa snapped out of his train of thought and looked at Quatre curiously. The blonde shook his head and smiled fondly at the tall brunette. "Do you think that Duo will like his present" he restated for his partner.

"I'm sure he will Quatre…it's very nice…it suits him"

"I think so too…I just hope he does"

--------------------------------------------------

Knock Knock

"Duo……Duo are you in there?" Quatre's voice floated through the wooden door into the room shared by Heero and Duo. The blonde sighed outside when he got no answer and knocked again.

"Come on Duo its your birthday….I got you something...Trowa and I did…" Quatre knocked again loudly on the door "Duo come on…." Frustrated the blonde reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door slowly.

"Duo…" Inside the room lay perfectly tidy. None of Duo's things scattered on the floor and the breeze from the outside ruffled the curtains on the open window


	4. News

**Chapter 4**

"I don't understand Trowa.... why would he just leave?" Quatre sniffled as he snuggled up against his green eyes counterpart. It was earlier that day that Quatre had discovered the disappearance of the braided pilot. No missions had been assigned to Duo and Quatre was left worrying for his friend and wondering what horrible thing had happened to him.

"I don't know Angel.... Duo's mind works in mysterious ways" The brunette hugged Quatre to his side gently as the blonde buried his head in his shoulder. His hands stroked gently through golden locks as Trowa frowned thoughtfully.

"He never mentioned anything did he Quatre...anything that seemed odd for Duo?"

"Other then that night in the kitchen no..." the response was muffled by Trowa's shirt but the brunette nodded in understanding. After the episode in the kitchen with Heero Duo had been fine, he'd been happy again...in the way Duo was happy at least. None of the pilots knew what had happened to Duo and now he was gone. Trowa shook his head and concentrated on the now crying blonde in his arms, Duo's departure had been the hardest on Quatre; he was the only one that had gotten really close with the seemingly cheery boy.

"He'll be fine Quatre" Trowa soothed as the rubbed the blonde's back "Duo can take care of himself"

-----------------------------------------

The normally stoic brunette was in a rage, items littered the floor in a hap-hazardous manner and more continued to fly from the dresser that Heero was currently searching through. The drawers were still full when Heero had begun his search and the more he looked the angrier he got. Duo had barely taken anything, his silver cross, a small amount of clothes, his riding gear and of course his motorcycle. Everything else was left exactly how it was...well before the chocolate haired pilot had begun his search. Duo hadn't cared enough about anything to take it...what was there to take anyway. A Gundam pilot's life was full of chances and none of them had gotten attached to anything.

Except for now

Trowa and Quatre had simply stopped caring that any day they could die, they had said that it would be worth it just to be happy for a while with each other. Heero hadn't understood the risk, it was careless to become attached. Yet here he was missing something...didn't that mean you were attached to an object....if you missed it after it was gone...

"That stupid baka.." he growled as he slammed the last draw closed. He didn't understand what motivated him to search for Duo's belongings but he had felt the need to look...to really understand that Duo was gone for good, but by the look of the room and the dresser Duo still occupied the room...

Only its too quiet...

Heero groaned and moved over to his bed. He sat heavily making it thunk lightly and glared down at the mess on the floor that he had created. The room smelled of Duo still...that smell of raspberries that was Duo's shampoo. The brunette groaned again and lay back onto this bed. It hurt to think right now, his head was pounding and he suddenly felt terribly tired...he'd think later...right now he'd just sleep for a little while, 10 minutes at the most. Thoughts of Duo floated unnoticed through Heero's head before he finally succumbed to sweet sleep.

----------------------------------------------

'So this is it....'

The braided brunette walked slowly up the stairs towards his new home. Apartment 4D...a place to start again, to finally have a life. He wouldn't let the opportunity pass by him again...this time it was for keeps.

-----------------------------------------------

**Four months later**

"And in other news....Winner Corporations run by Quatre and Iria Winner has finally entered legal negotiations with the Peacecrafts as of yesterday afternoon. The corporation known as Oz has been dispelled which has left the world in turmoil due to its sudden loss. Winner and Peacecraft intend to correct this situation and are creating a new draft for the peace of the colonies and Earth. The hope of the future lies in the hands of four brilliant wealthy youth. May their final goal be achieved...back to you Derran"

The screen went dark as Trowa hit the power button on the remote. His blonde counterpart was curled up against his side with his blonde head resting against one of Trowa's broad shoulders. The silent pilot smiled lightly and stroked the blonde angel's soft hair lovingly. Quatre had been working so hard for so long and finally everything was falling into place. His boyfriend was tired though, you could see it in his eyes, yet Quatre refused to give up. The steady breathing of the petite blonde alerted Trowa that Quatre's exhaustion had finally caught up to him. Trowa smiled again gently and leaned back on the couch closing his eyes, a nap wouldn't be so bad right now.

--------------------------------------------------

Heero awoke to the ringing of his vid phone, groaning he climbed out of bed and grabbed it off his computer desk glaring daggers at it before sitting and accepting the call.

"Yuy" he growled at the dark vid screen.

"Heero?...its Relena...Heero put the image on!" Heero growled again to himself and switched on the vid screen image to come face to face with the pink princess. He sighed as she smiled brightly.

"Oh thank you Heero!" the blonde woman smiled at him cheerfully. "I simply had a lovely idea Heero... there's this gala ball this weekend and I thought it would be simply wonderful if you would take me. Quatre and Trowa are going to be there and I believe that Wufei is accompanying Sally...you could all get together wouldn't that be nice.."

"we live together Relena.."

"Oh I know you see each other every day but you hardly socialize, its not good for you Heero. It is of course going to be so enjoyable... the press will be there I suppose but we wont let that ruin our night will we...Oh of course not!"

"I.."

"You will come and support Quatre and I wont you Heero? I know Quatre would want all of his friends there and it would be simply wonderful if you came to escort me...I am going alone at the moment you wouldn't let me be the only one without a date would you...that would be positively horrible! Oh say you'll come Heero"

"Relena!"

"Yes Heero?" the blonde smiled charmingly at him through the vid screen while batting her eyelashes. Heero shook his head and sighed. Just as Relena was about to open her mouth to speak again Heero growled

"Shut up and fine!"

"Oh thank you Heero thank you... I'll have William come and get you at 6:00 on Saturday...it is a black tie event so if you don't mind maybe borrow one of Trowa's suits...or wear that charming suit I had made for you ...that would be so nice...oh say you'll wear it wont you Heero"

"Hn"

"Oh lovely...see you on Saturday tell the boys I say hello...and that I spoke with Dorothy and she sends her best. Ta Ta!" The vid screen went dark with a small beep and Heero groaned

'How do I always get myself into these messes...'


	5. Dresses, Messes and Songs

Chapter 5   
Saturday Night After the Party 

Quatre, dressed elegantly in his navy tux, sat in the back of the limo between Trowa and Heero chuckling quietly at the snarling, brunette pilot next to him. Heero had in fact escorted Relena to the party tonight and it seemed he was not pleased by the outcome. The media had been quite a hassle to get through, and for a man escorting one of the more prominent faces of peace Heero had been quite the target. The party itself had not been so bad but Heero was still scrutinized for being a Gundam pilot and the date of Relena Peacecraft. The room had been buzzing with his name all night, thus leaving the zero one pilot quite agitated.

"I'll kill her…"muttered Heero darkly as he glared out the tinted window of the limo. Quatre giggled slightly and shook his head fondly.

"You can't kill her Heero…if you do that who will I run the world with?" the blonde asked with an amused tone. Heero Hn'd and Trowa chuckled quietly beside him. Quatre couldn't quite remember who had made the first comment of him and Relena running the world but it still got a small laugh out of the remaining gundam pilots. The petite blonde sighed and leaned to the right, into his lovers waiting arms, he snuggled into the quiet brunette glad that Trowa could always read his moods. Things were still tough on the pilots with Duo gone...the memories lingered, and it always saddened the blonde to think of his energetic friend.

"It will get better Quatre", stated Trowa as he stroked a bronze hand through Quatre's blonde locks "And you will hear from him I promise." Quatre nodded against Trowa's shoulder but snuggled a little closer anyway. The three boys sat in silence for a few moments before…

"Stop the car!" said Heero harshly as he leaned forward and rapped at the window separated the driver from the three boys with a loud bang. A few moments later the car pulled off the road and slowed to a stop.

"Heero!" exclaimed Quatre, surprised by the sudden move by the brunette pilot "What are you doing" Heero was quiet as he opened the door harshly slid out of the car and stormed off. Quatre and Trowa quickly exited the back seat as well and hurried after Heero who was storming down the sidewalk in the middle of some unknown block.

"Heero!" shouted Quatre as he hurried after his friend "Heero come back here!" A strong hand on his arm stopped him and a moment later Heero turned a corner and disappeared from view. The blonde turned and looked and his lover with a look of woe.

"What happened Trowa…why did you just let him leave!"

"Yuy likes his peace..." stated the tall brunette quickly "Come along angel we should get back home...its late", Trowa slid his right arm around Quatre's slim waist and started back towards the where they had left the limo. His blonde partner sighed and as he slid gracefully into the car once more looked off to where they had last seen Heero.

"He'll be alright…" said Quatre quietly, Trowa slipped in after him and pulled the blonde close after closing the door.

"Heero always is love" he stated as he stared towards the corner the brunette had disappeared behind.

"Duo is too…I promise"

---------------------------------------------

"You're late again" stated the short man angrily as he stared up at the braided haired brunette.

"I know" the brunette said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly "I'll make it up to you I promise…thanks for going easy on me man." The short man shook his head and sighed quietly.

"Make sure you're on time next time...I can't keep doing this for you"

"I know I know…you're a life saver Mac!" the brunette grinned, patted the short man on the back and reentered his apartment. He moved over to the calendar grabbed the closest pen and crossed out the date with a small sigh.

"Now the only problem is finding money for next months pay..."

----------------------------------------------------

The rained had been pouring for hours before the walking brunette had even realized. With dark green suit drenched, shoes filled with water, dark soppy brown locks dripping and falling into his eyes the young man trudged down the road, head hung and Prussian blue eyes downcast. Heero had never felt so tired in his life, with all the missions and keeping up with Relena Peacecraft this was the first time that the stoic pilot had ever felt like he might collapse under the weight of the world. A small sigh escaped his lips as he moved along the dark, soaked pavement. Alone in the middle of town with only the rain to keep him company did not seem so appealing anymore and with a heavy heart the brunette pilot aimed for the apartment he shared with the other gundam pilot on the edge of the city…all but one.

"Duo"

-------------------------------------------------------

A year and a half later 

The lights flashed, the crowd screamed, the music started and the silky voice began.

"Rejected since day 1  
My name is, Bastard Son  
I've been dead so many times I've lost count  
Blue collar working man  
Defaceless masterplan  
But go work with a mental side on

I'm sinking, I'm twisted  
I'm broke and you can't fix it  
Don't make me, cause I'll do it  
Red blood and then we'll all go

Into the river below  
I'm running from the inferno  
They'll think I'm insane  
But you'll all know my name  
Into the river below  
I'm running from the inferno  
I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame

Contraption  
Made of bones  
Nuts and bolts  
Creates them  
New monster  
Brought your family tree down  
Tick tocking  
Times up now  
Split second  
Though it fell  
Lonely hearts  
Never had nobody

I'm sinking, I'm twisted  
I'm broke and you can't fix it  
Don't make me cause I'll do it  
Red blood and then we'll all go

Into the river below  
I'm running from the inferno  
They'll think I'm insane  
But you'll all know my name  
Into the river below  
I'm running from the inferno  
I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame  
I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame  
Into the river below  
Into the river below  
Into the river below  
Into the river below

Into the river below  
I'm running from the inferno  
They'll think I'm insane  
But you'll all know my name  
Into the river below  
I'm running from the inferno  
I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame  
Yeah I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame  
But you'll all know my name  
And they'll think I'm insane  
But you'll all know my name  
But they'll think I'm insane"

The young braided man grinned as his heart pounded in his ears. This was the life…the boys had barely started and already they were well liked, mind you it was only open mike nights at random night clubs but the crowds loved 'em. He waved at the crowd throwing in a grin and a wink as the beat of the next song began to play.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: River Below belongs to Billy Talent…don't know if it fits but it does to me and I like soshrugsI guess that's all that matters…


	6. Whats new?

The sound of haggard breathing filled the room and a thunk sounded as the braided brunette flopped sideways onto the bed. His head turned and his violet eyes took in the image of his bed partner. The sweating, puffing, grinning sexy lad he had picked up last night at the bar. He flashed a grin towards the young man then looked back up to the roof and folded his hands behind his head.

"Dee" came from the right side of the bed.

"Hn" muttered Duo, he rolled to the left and reached out to his side table. Coming back with a lit cigarette he turned to his bed mate once more. "What is it Rick?"

"It's Ray…" Silence filled the room as the two men stared at each other and after a few tense moments Duo shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette. He blinked a few times and stared innocently at the copper haired man across from him. Ray sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "You don't care do you?"

"Nope!" The violet eyed singer grinned and turned to lie on his back once more. "Does it matter?" Duo took another drag of his cigarette and smiled up at the ceiling. Thoughts were whirling through his brain and he failed to hear the man leave the bed and get dressed. The sound of the front door slamming shook him out of his reverie and he turned his head to the right to look in the general of the front door. "There goes another one..."

"No Relena I won't" the stoic brunette crossed his arms and glared at the blonde dressed in baby pink. The blonde woman huffed and looked at her blonde partner. Quatre shrugged and looked off to the right, trying to avoid the confrontation occurring.

"Heero… please it's only a small party, a few hundred people I swear. You'll enjoy it I know you will…Quatre tell him how much he'll enjoy himself!"

"Oh excuse me I think that's Trowa calling me..." the young blonde man hurried out of the kitchen and conveniently ran into the tall brunette part way through the living room. "Oh Trowa, thank goodness" Quatre clutched onto the front of his boyfriend's shirt "We have to get out of here Trowa…Relena is trying to get Heero to come to the party, oh after the last fiasco I wish she would just give up!"

"It really isn't Heero's fault that he punched that camera man…he was intruding and saying very rude things." Trowa said softly as he gathered the blonde angel into his arms. Quatre snuggled in close and sighed in content.

"I know he deserved it, but of all places" the blonde shook his head and looked up at his green eyed lover. "Don't you think it's about time Relena just let him go..."

"YOU SHOULDN'T DENY IT!" shouted Relena from the kitchen. Both men winced and began to move towards the balcony to avoid the ranting they knew would be coming. Only a few steps from the balcony they were halted by a screeching Relena and the slamming of the front door.

"OH that man! I swear he doesn't understand anything…did he tell you he wasn't going to come, oh Quatre you'll make him come won't you? I need a date and I won't have anyone but Heero…doesn't he realize everyone thinks we're engaged? I really had hoped he'd come around…Oh what am I going to do!" A disturbing hiccupping cough bubbled forth after the pink princess' long winded triad. Trowa and Quatre stood shocked, staring at Relena with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Would you shut up Onna!" came a muffled shout from upstairs. Trowa shook his head slightly and elbowed Quatre lightly in the ribs. They looked at each other for a moment before Quatre cleared his throat and moved towards a crying Relena.

"It will be alright Relena…Uhh Heero he…well he just isn't the social type." he laid a hand on Relena's right shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "You weren't actually engaged Relena…"

"Oh I know Quatre but after he gave this lovely necklace I really thought he was warming up to me…doesn't he like me at all." Quatre shook his head a little and glanced down at the rose pendent hanging around Relena's neck.

"That was for your birthday Relena, he was just being nice" The blonde sighed and gave Relena's shoulder another squeeze "He doesn't care for you the way you want him to Relena…I don't think he can"

The beat started slowly, the lights shone and swaying in the middle of the stage stood a tall braided brunette. His violet eyes opened slowly to take in the crowd and raising the mike to his lips began to sing.

_Haaaaaaa  
oh no  
_

The lights shifted to a solemn blue and the crowd cheered.

_I feel a loss and its' got me kinda shook  
I keep on searching but its' no where I look_

Something is missing  
Something is missing in my life  
Won't somebody tell me where its' gone  
Something is missing in my life  
Somebody tell me where I've gone wrong with my life

I move around keep going day and night  
Looking for answers but there no where in sight  
Something is missing  
On the bus or walking down the street  
I feel lonely  
Lost and incomplete

Something is missing in my life  
Won't somebody tell me where its' gone  
Something is missing in my life  
Somebody tell me where I've gone wrong with my life

(Something is missing in my life)  
In my life  
(Something is missing in my life)  
Something is missing  
(Something is missing in my life)  
Something is Missing

"I don't understand Quatre, the way Heero has been lately" Trowa shook his head and looked down at the blonde curled up against his side. "He's been worse than usual if that's possible."

"I wish there was something I could do Trowa but I don't get it either…except…it may seem odd Trowa but he has been like this since Duo ran out…Do you think that maybe Heero actually cares, despite what he says?" He had been pondering the possibility for a few days now, he had come home late and found Heero asleep on the couch muttering about Duo. It had been odd for Heero to be dreaming at all, let alone about Duo and Quatre had been stumped for some time.

"Is that even possible Qat?…" Trowa sighed and pulled his boyfriend closer to his side "I can't see it happening angel but with Heero you never know…do you?"

_Imagine me  
Free from care  
Light as a feather floating on air  
Imagine me  
Can't you see how lovely it would be_

Imagine me   
breezing through  
Never a worry nothing to do  
Imagine me   
What a lovely fantasy

Everything's going my way  
Everything's rolling along  
No pain, no strain  
I can't complain  
Life is a happy song

Imagine me  
Coasting by  
Solving my problems easy as pie  
Life as simple as ABC  
Baby just imagine me

Imagine me  
Imagine me! 

**Meanwhile**

He plodded down the street, scarf pulled up tight against his neck and hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. The snow fell slowly from the grey sky and tiny puffs of breath could be seen as he moved along. Things had fallen apart for the poor young man, once pilot zero one and now a lowly computer programmer. He sighed and kicked a clump of snow, sending it skidding down the sidewalk. The cold bit at his exposed face and his pace increased, walking to work at been a bad idea he finally concluded as his fingers began to turn numb.

"Only a few blocks now Heero…" He muttered to himself as he slogged through the now ankle deep snow. The white flakes that settled to the ground brought a growl from him as he was reminded of times in the past; times spent sipping hot chocolate and receiving his first Christmas present, times of violet eyes and long brown hair.

"I hate….I hate you Duo!"

A/N : Songs sung by Jem and the Holograms (yeah 80's!)


	7. Slow moving clips

The weather warmed and the snow slowly melted, leaving the streets filled with mud colored slush. As the black car drove along the three blondes in the back seat sat quietly, each deep in his or her own thoughts. Christmas had been a quiet time for Peacecraft -Winner Corporations and the former Gundam pilots and the Peacecrafts had enjoyed some quality time with the ones they cared about. All but one. Duo was still absent from the lives of the pilots, and everyday in one way or another Heero was reminded of the violet eyed man missing from his life.

"Oh that's wonderful Heero, I'm glad to hear it" Quatre remarked with a grin as he spoke to the stoic pilot over the vid phone. "Oh we've just arrived, we'll talk later Heero won't we?"

"Sure Quatre…sometime" With a soft buzz the vid phone was disconnected and Quatre was left staring at a blank screen. A small pout began to form on his lips and with a quick survey of the vehicle he found he wasn't the only one to pick up on Heero's unhappiness.

"Shouldn't he be pleased? Becoming the manager of that store in such a short period of time really is wonderful" Remarked Zechs offhandedly. Quatre sighed and nodded solemnly and shifted his gaze towards the other occupant of the car. Relena's shoulders were tense and she was glaring out of the window. The fight with Heero had escaladed to an all time high and the pink clothed blonde had suddenly refused to speak to Heero, not that the brunette minded. The car stopped outside of the building a moment later and with a sigh the three blondes exited the vehicle and made their way carefully to the entrance. Quatre glanced back longing towards the car, today they resumed the long, tiring meetings that had been put on hold for the Christmas holidays.

-------------

"I think that about does it guys, they sound amazing" The group grinned as their manager exited the sound booth and came towards them. "Now I want a lot of rest out of the lot of you, we spent most of the holidays finishing up your new album and I think you deserve it"

"Oh hell yeah!" hollered Caethes as she punched the air with her fist "S'bout time I got a break, me fingers are killing me" The boys chuckled at the antics of the vibrant hair colored girl. The plum, white and electric blue spoke wonders for the woman's personality and none that knew her thought she would suit anything else. She packed up her bass as she whistled Jingle Bell Rock to herself, and the four remaining men followed suit; cleaning equipment and packing it up for the night. Duo grinned as he watched his band mates go about their business, he couldn't be prouder of the group and for once in his life he knew that this time they wouldn't leave.

"Dino…snap out of it sugar!" A slim hand was waved in front of his face and Duo blinked then turned to look at Caethes. She shook her head fondly and ruffled his hair with a smirk. "Come along now puppins it's about time we got home…I'm beat!" With a small smile Duo rearranged his hair and followed after the colorful woman. Caethes had moved in three months after she had joined the band, and since then Freewheel Faith had soared. How couldn't Duo be proud when his band had gone from playing at open mike nights to playing clubs, getting paid and cutting an album? "Skyrocketing" was due to be released and the violet eyed man couldn't wait to see their very first CD in stores, it thrilled him almost as much as being a pilot had.

**Two month later**

He sighed again as he made the final rounds of the shop, sure the pay was better and he could handle any type of shift…who couldn't after being a pilot? But Heero had come to realize that his life was…dull. With no missions, no adventure and no crazy brunettes life just wasn't the same and the stoic brunette dreaded waking in the mornings (or the mid afternoons).

----------

"S'not fair…Heero…" Duo shifted from his side to his stomach and with a lurch moved his arms above his head. Caethes paused from her cleaning of the pigsty to glance up at Dino's sleeping form.

"Crazy nutter" she muttered as she tossed yet another pillow onto the king sized bed "Damn boy and getting sick, serves you right for rolling around in the snow all winter". The room was in complete disarray and Caethes couldn't believe that the boy had let it get this way. Of course after feeling sorry for the idiot she had agreed to take care of him… somehow that had become cleaning his room and cooking him food…living with the brunette was a complete nightmare. More muttering came from the bed and Caethes paused as she heard the word Hee-chan, she raised a pale eyebrow and shook her head.

"What the hell am I still in here for anyway?" She gazed around the room and noted with some pride that she had done more than put a dent in the piles of stuff on the floor. She grinned picked up the last nearby pillow and hurled it towards the sleeping man. Duo grunted as it made contact and moaned a little as he shifted again, somehow ending up with his feet on his pillow and his head at the end of the bed, much to Caethes' amusement. She clucked and made for the door, after a small smile towards the sleeping brunette she closed the door softly; cutting off the sighed name uttered from Duo's lips.

**A week later**

"Ahh come on Sam… I didn't delay us that much!" Duo batted his violet eyes and pouted at his manager. He had been sick for almost two weeks, and the end of their break had fallen right in the middle. With a sigh Sam shook his head and shooed the braided man towards the rest of the band.

"Alright lets finally get this started, I want to hear this new song" Duo smiled and gave "a thumbs up" to the manager. The band began to play and Duo swayed slightly to the beat, with an impish grin he stepped forward to the mike and began to sing.

---------------

_And I know  
I leave you on your own  
And I need you to be strong  
when I'm walking away  
And I  
I hate to say goodbye  
it gets harder every time  
what I feel  
you feel inside  
when the day turns into night_

Heero sighed as the last strains of the song floated from the radio into the shop. That song had been haunting him since it had first been released; everywhere he went there was one thing or another to do with that song or Freewheel Faith. Heero Death glared the radio when a caller requested another FF song and stalked across the room to shut the old fashioned contraption off. The bell on the door halted him half way across the room and he turned to greet…Quatre and Trowa. He Hn'd and mission forgotten crossed over to the counter in the middle of the room.

"What?" snapped Heero in a gruff tone, Quatre chuckled as Heero leaned against the counter and shot a glare in their direction. The stoic brunette scowled at the blonde and the tall green eyed man shook his head fondly and began to move around the shop.

"I'm sorry Heero, but that can't be anyway to treat customers" Quatre grinned and hurried over to his silent counterpart. "We're shopping for a new computer…Do you have any suggestions Heero?" After a few moments Quatre heard the customary Hn and he grinned before glancing over his right shoulder to see Heero working on paper work. The music caught his attention in the silence and he could hear the lyrics of the Freewheel Faith song playing in the background.

_So tell me why, you don't care enough to try  
Are you giving up this fight, I can't stand,  
Wont stand, losing you _

Quatre shook his head and his gazed returned to Heero, whose shoulders were stiff and lips were drawn in a tight line. The music suddenly changed to strains of classical and both the brunette and blonde turned to stare at the radio, where Trowa was now standing and smiling ever so slightly. Quatre grinned at his brunette lover with appreciation and Trowa inclined his head to the side before continuing his search around the store. Quatre sighed once more and turned back to regard the sullen man at the counter. For some reason Heero took everything so seriously, even those songs sung with that silky voice did horrible things to Heero's mood.

A/N: Thanks to everyone you reviewed and/or put me on their fav/alert list…Isn't nice to know you're liked  Cakes to you! Lyrics are from Busted but Freewheel Faith (the name and the other members) belongs to me. For all of you who wanted to know when the fated meeting will occur…truthfully I'm not sure hehe but it shall come. Thanks for reading drop me a line!


	8. The Band

"We're here in sunny San Fran with the delicious members of the hot new band Freewheel Faith! Tell gentlemen what…" a small cough interrupted the hostess' enquiry cold. "Pardon me" the redhead smiled falsely and twittered "…gentleman and lady.." a small nod to Caethes and the woman continued " What do you four have planned now that your second CD has been released to the public?"

"We tour o'course" replied Caethes with a grin, she shot the camera a v-sign and a wink. Duo grinned and the nodded with Miekoth and Xanthus, the brightly colored bass player went on to describe the plan of attack for the concert tour starting in a week. The redheaded woman nodded as she smiled at Caethes but at the first opportunity directed a question towards Duo.

"Your new song 'Soft Rock Star' is a huge hit despite the fact that your bass player sung it…" she shot a demure look at Duo as she spoke and her fingers trailed down his arm in a gentle stroke "Tell me Dino what inspired this new change" Duo smiled despite the touch and carefully shifted away from her in an apparently casual but carefully planned manner…he hated it when people did that.

"Well you'd have to ask Cae…she wrote it after all" He sent a smile over to his bass player and winked at her, the band grinned to each other and put their attention back to the hostess. She stiffened a bit and pulled back her hand from reaching for Duo again

"Oh…well…gentlemen..." she pointedly turned her attention to the two other band members "Do you two have any plans for new songs or vocal interludes?" She smiled at the two men and ignored the silent raspberry Caethes sent her way. Xan picked up the question right away and explained in a somewhat complex manner that they weren't planning on telling the red head anything significant and she really ought to mind her own business. Duo grinned and bit back a laugh as the woman smiled and nodded along with what the dark brunette said. Funny thing was she probably had no idea…after a year of knowing Xanthus Duo could finally understand everything the Australia said…and he spent every day with the man! Curly but messy burnt umber colored hair and grey eyes made the man definitely attract attention, the red head would probably agree to anything he said…even if he told her to jump of the building…the former 02 pilot almost let loose a chuckle as he thought about it…the woman was so materialistic...

In New York, the headquarters of Peacecraft -Winner Corporations, Relena squealed with delight at the thought of her favorite band…at the time being…going on tour. The radio had just announced the up and going concerts and in two months Freewheel Faith would be in New York…she was just so excited! "Oooo" she turned up the radio as "Soft Rock Star" came on the air. Relena hummed along with the music as she went about procuring a handful of thicket to the concert…having power was just so much fun!

Heero sighed as the door to the store finally closed…finally the cranky old bat had left…he hated it when old women blamed all their troubles on the youth of the world…and on him for needing time to fix the problems…she really had done some damage to her computer. Heero muttered a death threat and growled when the vid phone beeped annoyingly at him, the turned to the right counter and clicked the on button to begin his spiel when that annoyingly familiar voice shouted at him. "HEERO! How wonderful to talk to you again…do you have a minute? Great! I have the best news!" The 'pink princess' squealed and Heero winced the headache that had been already fast approaching suddenly beat at his skull like a Gundam battle gone wrong.

"Relena…." The stoic man started but was cut off

"Oh Heeeero turn the image on wont you darling…I haven't seen you in months!" He hn'd and shook his head refusing to see the woman…it hadn't nearly been that long unfortunately since the girl had started talking to him again and began calling him pet name. "Pookie…please!" the girl whined and Heero growled.

"RELENA!" he nearly shouted "Shut up..." before she could interrupt he continued " I have work to do and there isn't any time to chatter uselessly with you…and DON'T call me pookie!" with another muttered death threat he quickly cancelled the connection and refused to answer the phone for the next two hours…dreading what he might hear if you did.

Duo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair...hours of useless chatter annoyed him…a trait he picked up from a Prussian-eyed pilot…

'Awww man...' Duo's shoulders slumped as he thought about the dark haired 01 pilot ' I thought we were past this shit man' he fiddled with the end of his braid and muttered to himself as he walked the halls towards the exit with his band mates. The other three shot glances at each other and Miekoth slowed his pace to match the longhaired brunette and slung an arm over his shoulder from the left.

"Snap out of it Dino" he squeezed his friends shoulder as he spoke and sent Duo a small smile. Startled out of his thoughts Duo tensed for a moment before relaxing into the accustomed touch. He grinned sheepishly shrugged and slung his arm around the other long haired man's waist, while playing with the black hair tied back in a pony tail Duo leaned into his friend and bumped him with his shoulder, a silent message that he would be fine. They simultaneously released each other and hurried to catch up with the white haired woman and the other brunette man.

"Hey..." Duo started as they caught up "...Let's drink!" His three companions groaned as he skipped down the hall and out the door to the waiting car with a chuckle…tonight was going to be bad.

Duo groaned and slung an arm over his eyes to block out the light, he attempted to roll and hissed at the sharp tug on his partially braided hair. He turned back and glared at the blonde haired man lying on his hair "Goddamn" with a growl his leg shot out and kicked the other man, sending him to the floor by the bed. A pained groan reached his ears and Duo smirked and then clumsily got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom…the bastard had it coming!

In the kitchen Caethes heard the thump and then shower start, she sighed and dumped the hash browns into the pan…she stared at them for a few minutes before turning and walking towards her bedroom. Dino would be cranky and hung over, once inside she went into her own bathroom and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and dumped two into her hand. She heard a second loud thump from the living room and realized Dino had finished his shower. She sighed and set the bottle back in the cupboard and exited the room, walking past Dee she dropped the pain killers into his outstretched hand and didn't bother watching him down them without water…she shook her head and went into the kitchen thinking about a time when she hadn't needed to watch the braided baka around the simplest of drugs… "Goddman idjit" she muttered as she stirred the hash browns.

AN: "Soft Rock Star" belongs to Metric but I really like it grins Just for clarification…after Duo left the other pilots in New York he went to San Francisco and told everyone his name was Dino Howards…his friends call him Dee sometimes. He and Caethes moved out of the old apartment when they started making money and bought a new three bedroom place…basically living room, kitchen, three rooms each with a bathroom...the third they converted into a music room…yay for jam sessions with the band…any questions? Let me know


	9. An Interlude

The not to distant future… 

"I will not!" The blonde woman crossed her arms and huffed after hearing her companion's remarks, she sighed and her mouth formed a pout. Relena attempted to look alluring and make puppy eyes at the zero one pilot. Heero cringed inwardly…was there something wrong with her face?…

"What are you doing?" he growled. Again the girl huffed and shook her head sullenly.

"Nothing.." she sighed and glared at the brunette "…oh Heero say you'll come!" before the boy could put forward any protest Relena latched onto his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder "It'll be soooo much fun Heero….music and dancing, fine wine and excellent company…but only if you come" she batted her eyelashes at him and clung onto his arm tighter. She could feel his body tense under her grip… 'Oooo Heero is soo strong' she sighed inwardly and smiled up at him charmingly. Again Heero cringed and tried to shake himself free without hurting the girl.

"Oh I know Hee-chan" the brunette stiffened and his eyes went wide at the name "You come and I won't bother you for a while… I'll make someone else take me to the garden party and the tea…oh and I suppose I'll go to those meeting on the colonies by myself…Quatre is company enough if he doesn't bring Trowa along…" The girl continued yammering at Heero as his mind drifted to thoughts of a braided man…and then caught up with the moment and began imaging a month to himself. He looked down at the pink blob on his arm and opened his mouth to comment

"….would be lovely! But of course you have to come to the concert…I already bought tickets you see and I made Quatre promise to bring you..." Heero grunted and finally pulled himself free of the girl.

"This once…and a concert?" he glared down at the floor in thought as Relena went on talking about this that and everything else. He Hn'd and nodded then turned and began walking away. Relena grinned and clapped, profusely thanking him…and then before he knew it there she was again attached to his arm following him into the kitchen and yammering again. He sighed to himself and tried to ignore her 'Duo was never this much trouble' he winced inwardly again and shifted his thoughts to work…trying to forget piercing violet eyes and a swinging chestnut braid.

--------------------------------------

The classical music flowed and seemed to echo in the large ballroom…that had been disgustingly decorated in pinks. Chang Wufei snorted and downed another glass of champagne, his fifth if he counted correctly…the drink had helped dull his headache but the pink still made him feel like being physically sick. He turned his attention to the dance floor and watched at Trowa swept Quatre around the room gracefully…at the beginning of the night a few people had stopped and stared at the couple, they were well know by now however and only a few hadn't been expecting an open display of their relationship. A flash of gold caught his eye and he turned to its source…his breath caught in his throat and he stared as Milliardo Peacecraft twirled some young woman around the room. Wufei faintly blushed and turned his attention to the drink in his hand…only to find it empty. He glowered and raised his eyes to find a serving…but caught in his vision was once at the tall golden haired man. Wufei cursed inwardly but couldn't draw his gaze away. The graceful man danced with a seductive manner and Wufei much to his discrepancy felt his loins tighten. He blushed again and pulled his eyes away to find another drink, a chuckle from behind him caught his attention and the spun to face Treize Kushrenada. Wufei glared at the man but welcomed the distraction. After the separation of Oz the pilots had fallen into an uneasy alliance…an alliance that had settled and become easier to accept in the times after the wars. Pilots had to stick together after all… at least that's what Wufei kept telling him self. His gaze drifted down the body of the former Oz leader…who had betrayed his own organization for the want of peace. That deep chuckle once again caught Wufei's attention and his shivered…then blushed scarlet and the thoughts and the fact he had been caught ogling the man before him. Much to his relief the blue-eyed man made no comment, he did however extend his arm to offer Wufei exactly what he had been searching for…a glass of champagne.

"Thank you" Wufei muttered as he took the glass and took a sip. With his eyes focused on the floor he missed Trieze's gaze shift to the male Peacecraft then drift over his on figure.

"Beautiful…don't you think so" The smooth honeyed voice of Trieze drawled. Wufei's eyes shot up to see the man grinning and surveying the surrounding ballroom. Wufei shuddered…from what he couldn't tell and felt like vomiting again at the pink.

"You think..." The taller man shaking his head made him stop short. Trieze made a disgusted face then smiled charmingly.

"I'm actually hoping that at any moment I'll become blind" that deep chuckle came again and Wufei found himself smiling slightly "But then of course" Trieze continued "I realize that this wretched color would be my last sight…and never again would I be able to admire beauty in others" The grin on his handsome face suddenly made Wufei uncomfortable and he gulped back his sixth drink, hoping that he could pass the red color in his cheeks off as an affect of the drink. The swish of fabric was his only warning of the person approaching from behind and suddenly Wufei found himself closed in between the two ex- Oz personnel. The two men grinned and suddenly Wufei found himself fearing for his sanity….

--------------------------------------

Duo groaned and lifted his face off of the toilet seat….he hated throwing up… "Hangsoversucks" he muttered and wiped off his chin with his hand. Caethes stood in the doorway of his bathroom glowering at him. Duo inwardly cringed; the white haired woman could be frightening when she wanted to be. With a huff and a muttered curse she left him to his own devices. The braided man groaned again and suddenly decided that the floor seemed amazing comfortable…the woman in the other part of the apartment wouldn't be happy but after having to kick out the junkie Duo had banged and bailed on he decided she wouldn't be happy about anything for awhile…with a slight moan Duo curled up into a ball and fell asleep on his bathroom floor.

------------------------------

A/N: Just to let everyone know this story is a little warped for the timeline…I'm not really following anything and the boys are 19 now…meaning Milliardo is 25 and Trieze is about 28?…Well he is now –nods- sounds good to me


	10. Music and Mayhem

Next month 

Those piercing violet eyes stuck Heero in his place…the crowed writhed around him but those eyes caused everything to fade into nothingness…Frozen in spot the 01 pilot was mesmerized by the silky voice and sensual movement of the now grown and still breathtaking Shinigami.

------------------------------

**Flash back….**

Duo grinned at himself in the mirror as he fixed his hair and straightened his stage clothes…despicably tight red leather pants and a silver mesh shirt that sparkled and shined just the way the singer liked it…Damn his ass looked good in these pants! He threw a saucy wink to himself in the mirror and turned to survey his band mates. Things had been a little tense in the weeks leading up to the concert in New York…their first show hadn't felt very good…it was a good thing people liked them. Caethes had spread his misfortune to the group and all three of them had been less than pleased with him until yesterday…when he groveled at their feet and swore off alcohol and sex for half a year…he'd been going for a month but they had been a tough crowd and hadn't been happy till the number of months increased to six. Duo cursed inwardly then smiled at the thought…at least they cared about him…he didn't ever have to worry about losing these three….two years ago had been a test on all of them…he cringed at the memories and pushed them aside...hopefully forever…drugs had fucked him up pretty bad two years ago….he couldn't do enough to repay his friends for what they had done. Never

---------------------------------

Wufei shifted away from the hand resting at the small of his back and shot a glare at the taller auburn haired man, unfortunately his move had caused him to be even closer to the golden haired man at his right. Chang Wufei was not a happy man….being squashed between the two men certainly wasn't his idea of fun. Both men smirked to themselves and Wufei muttered curses. Of all places...the two men had to display their… 'connection' in public…at a concert no less! After the ball had ended Wufei had thought that he would be rid of the two older men….they had followed him though….it was embarrassing enough to have danced with both of them at the wretched party…it had been unavoidable, he'd certainly put the effort into not doing so…but they had challenged his courage..and his honor…..Those blasted men!

"Relax Fei" muttered Milliardo as he shifted even closer to the younger man, forcing him towards Trieze and his touch. Wufei glared at the man before his look softened at the sight of Milliardo's kind eyes. A slight red tinged his cheeks as he was sandwiched, in a comfortable way, between the two men that had captured his attention and were slowly capturing his heart…if they didn't have it already. Wufei set aside his confusion and ignored the looks his fellow pilots shot his way…he wouldn't question it now…now he would enjoy their company and the concert that was about to begin.

-----------------------------

The lights flashed and the interlude to their first song started….Duo smirked and gazed at the audience from under partly lowered lashes. The crowd howled and Duo winked saucily before beginning

Sometimes it seems so tough  
Good friends are not enough  
And I'm powerless to help  
When you take it all upon yourself

Feels like you just can't win  
The whole wide world is closing in  
And it's so hard not to think the worse  
When you're the centre of the universe

The crowd writhed and cheered…and the former Gundam pilots stared in awe of the braided figure on stage…

I see you struggling with the wait of the world  
Remember I'm always by your side  
Too many problems for one little girl  
I'll be beside you when all your tears have dried

I lay next to you at night  
I know something's just not right  
But there's nothing I can say  
When you feel ten thousand miles away

Quatre's mouth snapped shut and he shook his head in denial…it simply couldn't be…

I don't have all the answers yet  
But I get scared when you're upset  
And your heart feels like an empty home  
When you feel so scared and all alone

"Duo.."

Think everybody's talking about you  
And conspiring to bring you down  
You're thinking that nobody loves you  
Ever wonder why I'm still around

Everything was amazing..the crowd was full of energy and every song had been bang on. Miekoth and Xan shared a grin before beginning Caethes' big hit song. The slow melody began and the crowd roared as Cae stepped up to the mic.

Climb the wall to make the sun rise in time  
But the night had already begun  
Climb the wall to make the sun rise in time  
But the night had already begun

Duo grinned as he played his guitar part for the white haired woman…Damn was she good! The braided youth tensed for a moment….feeling the familiar yet old feeling of four pairs of eyes….Duo cursed for a moment before his gaze locked on to the group of six. His gaze widened fractionally to see Wu-man sandwiched between…..Trieze and Zechs? 'Nani?' He mentally shook his head clear and concentrated on playing….but not before connecting with a pair of cold prussian blue eyes

Choose the highest bidder was my answer  
What they told me I was up for sale  
Schoolyard, Junior high style  
Bullies have always tried to buy the better girls  
But failed now, the cheque is in the mail.

Dup suddenly felt over heated….his fingers almost slipped on the string and he cursed inwardly at his stupidity 'Baka' he thought 'concentrate'

So hang high  
Soft rock star  
Hang high   
Soft rock star  
Don't shine  
Before swine

The familiar group of people couldn't help but be shocked at the turn of event. Gone from their lives Duo had always been missed...and now after four years here he was…singing in a band?

------------------------------

Frozen in spot the 01 pilot was mesmerized by the silky voice and sensual movement of the now grown and still breathtaking Shinigami. Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts and let his face fall into the familiar Death glare expression. His hands clenched at his sides and Heero knew that had his gun been one his persons Duo would be shot…again…A reunion like their first meeting…Suddenly Heero had the urge to find a gun and shoot the braided baka, just to see how things would turn out this time.

Quatre winced at the expression on the former wing zero pilot's face, he shifted his body and snuggled into Trowa…taking his comfort and love…and hoping that no one would get shot tonight.

---------------------------

The commotion outside of the dressing room drew the attention of all four residing inside. Xan raised an eyebrow and moved to find out what was going on…He opened the door to find the shocking sight of four body guards trying to subdue one asian looking man. He winced as one of the guards was thrown to the floor and winced again went he meet the death glare of the intruder. Quickly he shut and locked the door and turned to see the startled faces of his band mates. "Maybe we should call security…" He trailed off and jumped away from the door when something was slammed against it. Caethes' eyes widened and she took an unconscious step back

"Bloody hell…." Miekoth tensed as someone began to bang on the door…and all eyes turned to Duo when he cursed out loud…not in anger but in annoyance and acceptance. Duo flipped his partially unraveled braid over his shoulder and marched to the door with his hands on his hips. The sound of more brawling sounded outside the door when Koth grabbed at his arm.

"Dee…what the hell do you think you're doing.?.." Duo shook off his hand easily much to the surprise of his drummer and sighed looking at the floor, before turning violet eyes to his friends

"Something I gotta do.." he replied with a shrug and unlocked the door " It's cool I can handle 'im" He practically threw open the door and was faced with Heero throwing one of the security guard to the floor 'Damn' his frowned changed to a smirk and he casually leaned against the door frame to watch for a minute…Heero looked gooood…..

"Hee-chan" he said with a slightly husky voice that caused the angry brunette to unceremoniously dropped the man his was holding in the air to the floor with a thunk and twirl to face him. "Don't you think you've done enough darling?"


	11. Chaos Divine

"Hee-chan………. Don't you think you've done enough darling?"

That voice…silky sweet and husky sent shivers up Heero's spine…which made him Death glare the former Deathscythe pilot with the coldest harshest glare he owned…not that he measured them or anything.

Standing there leaning against the doorframe in a very appealing manner leaned the man that had haunted his thoughts for four years...he cursed as his throat tightened and constricted his voice and his breathing. The tight red pants looked better up close than they had when Duo was on stage and his dusty nipples were clearly seen through the shimmering piece of cloth, not worthy of the title shirt in Heero's opinion. Unraveled chestnut hair fell in waves around the strong shoulder and the slim waist. Heero's eyes widened at the unwelcome thoughts floating through his head…and he thought he had become delusional when he caught the smell of raspberries, and a hint of Duo's sweat. The damned pilot was smirking and the three seemingly floating heads peeking around the doorframe did nothing to dampen the image he created.

"Duo.." Quatre's gentle voice trailed off as he stared wide-eyed at his friend. The reassuring hand on his shoulder caused him to turn to glance at his partner, however Trowa's hair, in its odd style was obscuring his face. Quatre stared at him for a moment suddenly realizes how little the Gundam pilots had changes..and yet how different they all were. His right hand clutched at the light cotton shirt over his heart and he watched as Trowa approached their long since vanished friend. His hand brushed Heero's arm in a comforting manner as he pasted the frozen pilot and the brunette snapped out of the trance to glare at Trowa, but his gaze was once again diverted to Duo. The braided man visibly tensed at Trowa's approach…visibly that is to a soldier. One moment the floating heads were visible and then the next Trowa was fending off an attack from a crazy white haired lady with a chair.

------------------------------

"Ya little shit!" Caethes swung the chair at Trowa's head as she emerged from the room. All three of the men remaining would have sweat dropped had it been possible. The chaos that followed was a jumble of yelling, calming efforts and thumps as the chair connected to some solid surface or another…

Trowa ducked the coming attacked and danced out a range. He took a glance over his shoulder to check the proximity of his little lover and dived to the left away from the group as the white haired menace went to bring the chair down on his head.

Duo bit back a chuckle as he watched the chaos Caehtes' was creating…were the pilots really that out of shape? One little brat and the scrambled…He pushed himself off the doorframe to intervene when suddenly he was faced with a lap full of limbs and hair…Startled he fell to the ground with Cae, Xan and Koth to create a jumbled heap on the floor outside the dressing room door. He groaned when his head connected with the ground…and wasn't the only one to protest the fall…well so much for fun.

Caethes winced as she untangled herself from the pile of her band mates and muttered apologies when a yelp resulted from her stepping on someone's arm…good thing she wasn't still in her heels. She rubbed her left arm and shoulder…the chair had been wrenched out of her hands and now lay shattered on the floor.

"Damn" she muttered and shot a glare at the asian brunette…matching the look in full that he was giving her. "Ya damned spoil sport whatcha do that fer?" A groan at her right caused her to look over to Xan who was leaning against the wall supporting Koth, Xanthus also happened to be glaring in the tall brunette's direction. He blabbered something she barely understood herself, but caught on, rather slowly, that she had attacked the wrong person….

"Ooops…bloody hell..sorry mate!" Caethes shot Trowa an apologetic look and scratched the back of her head, then winced when the ache started again in her left shoulder. She glanced over to the two men on the wall then searched around for Duo…who was still lying on the floor behind her. She winced in sympathy and turned to help him up, he groaned in protest and muttered something under his breath.

--------------------------------

The watching group winced in sympathy as Duo was once again thrown to the floor, an 'oof' escaped his lips and he muttered a familiar death threat to the unknown woman. The longhaired man with the black hair muttered a curse and moved to his other longhaired companion, deserting his post and companion at the wall. The grey-eyed man slid down the wall and sat, rubbing the arm that the woman had stepped on.

------------------------------

"Shit" Miekoth uttered as he pushed away from Xan and moved to Dee…Xanthus would be fine, he was still standing at least. The thud that followed caused Koth to curse under his breath and turn to look at the Aussie. 'Just sitting, good' He turned his attention back to the man lying on the floor, he grabbed his arm and dragged him to a standing position despite any protests uttered.

"Damn Caethes! What the hell did you do that for?" He glared at the white haired woman now leaning on the wall by the door. She shrugged and glanced over at Xan before turning a glare in Dee's direction.

"He called me FAT!"

-----------------------------

Trieze raised an eyebrow after the woman shrieked…she really was a handful. In the chaos both Milliardo and himself had moved in on Wufei, sandwiching him between them as to protect the little dragon from harm. He turned his ice blue gaze down to the man in his arms and wondered when the boy would realize it. Wufei suddenly tensed and turned his gaze up to glare at the former Oz leader… 'Well that answers that' Trieze smirked down at his smaller company then let his gaze drift over to the blonde man on Wufei's other side. He winked at the male Peacecraft and turned his attention back to the unfolding scene…pointedly ignoring Wufei's attempts to escape, and his quietly grumbling.

---------------------------------

Trowa… wondering if another chair was going to make another appearance quietly resumed his place by Quatre, in a position to best protect his blonde counterpart. Quatre's gentle hand on his back caused him to turn and he raised his visible eyebrow in question. The little angel smiled up at him and stepped around his taller body to make his way over to Duo and the three strangers. Trowa sighed and crossed his arms while he watched to the events unfold

Quatre paused by Heero to converse in hushed tones with him. Heero seemingly unpleased with the events made to move towards Duo. Quatre's hand on his arm halted his progress and after a few more words Heero growled, spun and marched off towards the way they had come. Relena stared at Duo, looked at Quatre then her brother before turning and running after the departed figure…screeching at him…a painful sound that could be heard all the way down the hall. Quatre sighed as he watched his friend depart then squared his shoulder and turned to face Duo...negotiations had begun.

----------------------------------

"You mean to tell me that you and that screechy little bit practically run the world…Outrageous!" Caethes grinned as she lounged against the couch in the dressing room.

It hadn't taken long for Quatre to sort out the mess caused by the angry former 01 pilot and sooner than many expected the group had been introduced and was now quietly conversing in the stars dressing room…much to the guards disgruntlement. Quatre smiled politely as Trowa chuckled and went about explaining the situation… no one had seemed to understand what the synthesist had said…although the woman named Caethes, Miekoth and Duo seemed to have a better idea than most. The conversation had began with the customary introductions….and even after four years their names were still know to some…The black haired man in Duo's band had apparently had access to news from the war and knew much about the old pilots…much to the shock of everyone. He had been the first to understand that not everything was as it seemed with his longhaired friend…

Miekoth and Xan watched the group carefully from the opposite couch. Koth wasn't all that surprised when he thought about it…Dino had been too secretive, too tense at the oddest things. He supposed being a Gundam pilot did that to a person. Caethes had been quick to change the topic…and Xan was the knowledgeable one when it came to politics, not that anyone really understood what he said when he explained the Peacecraft-Winner alliance. They'd been avoiding Dee's…Duo's…real identity…He supposed the topic would come up again when Caethes had the Dee alone to beat on him….that would certainly be a sight to see.

A/N: Haha sorry readers…the fated meeting didn't exactly turn out as a meeting…more as a confrontation. Quatre is such a good negotiator and with his angel appearance I figure he could settle even Heero quite easily… if he tried. More to come…I seem to be on a roll yeehaw! By the way last chapters songs were One for the Braves by Good Riddance and Soft Rock Star by Metric….I don't own any of them…or the G-bois….only Caethes, Miekoth and Xanthus are mine by creation


	12. Insight

**Chapter 12**

Heero bristled when he thought back over the night's goings on. How he had reacted disgusted him. He growled and pulled his arm free from Relena's grasp, she had followed him from the concert hall, into the cab and all the way back to the apartment. The persistence of the pink clad woman only increased Heero's anger.

^That Duo^ again he growled and turned from waiting for the elevator to take the stairs. Relena, like a faithful dog, followed after him. By the fifth floor Heero had gained a small smirk and Relena would have frowned if she hadn't been huffing while trying to keep up. Again the former zero one pilot sunk into his thoughts…thoughts of violet eyes and braided hair and leather pants….he cursed Duo in his head again for the unknown time and exited the stairs at the seventh floor with the blonde woman a floor behind. He hurried down the hall, while trying to appear normal, and quickly opened his room, shutting and locking it behind him just as Relena emerged from the stairs shouting his name.

For good measure and just in case he marched over to the door that joined his to the next, dead bolted it and pulled the single chair over to block it from opening. He sighed as he flopped onto the bed and mentally sent death threats to the Deathscythe pilot, Relena and Quatre… ^Damn that blonde^. Heero rolled over onto his front and glared at the headboard. He hated it when he lost control…and most of all he had come to realize he hated it even more when Duo was the cause.

Relena huffed in annoyance as she saw Heero dart into his room. She glared at the door to his room and then hurried into her own. With a smile she skipped over to the joint door and went to open it…only to find it locked. Relena let out a small whimper at the thought of her love locking her out…her resolve strengthened at the thought of their love and she lifted her hand to bang on the door with passion.

Heero growled and cursed the damn woman in the other room, how could she possibly believe he would acknowledge her…this whole situation was entirely her fault! Alright so that was a little farfetched but the former pilot could care less. He easily ignored the weak pounding and thought back to the fight in the hall. The guard had been typical, large men…meant for looks but good at what they did, for the former Gundam pilot they weren't a problem…one on one at least. Five to one had been fair odds for the Prussian eyed man, fair meaning he could finally work up a sweat. He almost smiled as he recalled the fight; the men had been good opponents…for a while at least. Heero glowered when he thought that Duo had made wise choices with those five, he snorted at the irony of the number and rolled again in frustration to face the ceiling. Numerous thoughts of the events that had transpired clashed in the man's head and with a groan he covered his face with his right arm and attempted to sleep.

" I would ask where you've been…but I suppose it's obvious" the blonde sighed and his gaze automatically came to rest on his bronze haired companion, who smiled that soft reassuring smile that made Quatre's heart melt a little every time he saw it.

" I suppose the proper question would be why music Duo?" It would be best to avoid the past for now, avoid the pain it caused, avoid speaking of the brunette man that had, at Quatre's calming persuasive words, stalked away in frustration. He turned his gaze back to Duo hoping to have not seemed rude, negotiations always went better when everyone was at ease.

The silence in the room was made slightly heavier by that fact that eight people had now turned their eyes to Duo to hear his response. Quatre waiting for the telltale sign that the zero two pilot was uncomfortable with the attention, a small shift…and a sigh yes there it was, he hated putting pressure on his dear friend but information was needed, even if only to settle his own heartache. He shook his head slighting chastising himself for thinking about the pain and focused on Duo who had already begun talking.

"…something I could be good at…something I enjoy" The violet eyed man glanced and his band mates then turned to look at Quatre again "It was something constant, no one can take this away"

Quatre winced slightly at the remark and gave a small sad smile to Duo, along with a slight nod. He understood, that had been the issue he'd decided when he had finally stopped to think about it. When Quatre was finally free of the war, finally free of the pain, the agony and the constant missions, when finally they could be people again Duo was lost. What life was there for Shinigami in a world of peace?

"…..great. Like a big constant adrenaline rush but with less fighting" Violet eyes glanced quickly in the direction of Cathes before Duo grinned with a shrug "Ok maybe not less but not as messy" The chuckles that erupted from the band pulled Quatre out of his train of thought and he met the worried green eyes of his partner, offering a small smile he shrugged. Trowa understood of course, he was always so observant, the bronze haired man nodded and turned his attention back to the braided man once more. Quatre shook his head, he really had to stop letting his mind drift and pay attention.

The violet eyed pilot was telling stories of the bands success, with his three partners pitching in interesting facts every now and again. So it was that the time apart fell away as the stories were exchanged, the past was once again the past and Quatre smiled hoping that this would be the start of a new forged connection between the missing pilot and the remaining four. Finally everything could be as it should be

Duo grinned inwardly as the stories of what had happened in the last four years were exchanged. He had been hesitant of course when he had let the other pilots into the dressing room, not out of fear but out of the worry that his band mates would hate his for lying but the evening progressed with ease and he would worry about that when the time had come. He chuckled out loud at an anecdote Cae was telling about how they had met, or how Cae's face had met his crotch at the coffee shop.

"..then he shrieked like a girl and dumped coffee everywhere!" The assembled group wailed with laughter and this violet eyes sent a mock glare in the direction of this charming friend.

"I didn't shriek" Duo said with a huff "It was a surprised noise…only..loud" The room was sent into a fight of laughter and Duo chuckled, ok maybe he had screamed but it hadn't been girly he was sure of it. "Besides your face was too close to my crotch and that is just sick!"

Caethes chuckled at the distress in his voice and stuck out her pierced tongue at him "Yer a baby" she snickered with delight went off to describe the many times she had embarrassed him my being a woman.

Duo groaned but smiled, he couldn't help but love his friends. His gaze shifted around the room quickly, out of habit he would tell himself. He didn't understand the sense of loss he felt all of a sudden as he looked at his friends, new and old gathered together…then it hit him a subtle thing as he made contact with a pair of knowing eyes. Quatre gave him a small smile and a shrug and he felt his heartstrings tug. He knew what was missing, a pilot one very specific pilot that had been the bane of his existence for far too long. He zoned out as his mind rebuilt the image in his mind, one of Heero muscles flexed as he held the security guard aloft with no effort, those amazing arms incased in the navy button up, the fitted jeans, that messy chocolate hair he detested and adored, and those burning prussian eyes.

'Damn' he thought as past and present images of the zero one assaulted his mind 'Heero looked gooood'

Knowing gentle baby blues met calm green eyes and Quatre smiled at his partner, the plans already forming in his mind.

A/N: Hey all I'm back after a long hiatus. I haven't seen this story in years but I had some inspiration and here I go again…tell me what you think


End file.
